Canis Lupus
by Isilindill
Summary: La entrecortada respiración que salía momentos antes del hombre, escapa ahora en una especie de gruñido hambriento del hocico del lobo. Siempre sonriendo.


**Llevo todo el verano para publicar esto. Lo sé, es horrible. No, no llevo dos meses para escribir 700 palabras, simplemente me daba pereza. Cansancio veraniego, que se dice. Aun así no la he revisado demasiado y no sé cómo habrá quedado, si transmite lo que yo quiero, o no. En resumen, espero que te guste y aunque no lo haga, que me lo digas :)**

**Por cierto: a quien consiga averiguar de quienes trata el one-shot, le regalaré una piruleta de freeeesa y caramelo **

**Al ataque!**

* * *

Pasan ya de las nueve, las nubes empiezan a retirarse para dejar paso a la noche y un niño de cinco años corretea por el linde del bosque. Su casa no anda muy lejos, su madre tampoco, pero poco importa eso porque el niño, ajeno a la oscuridad que se cierne sobre los árboles, pisotea las hojas secas para escuchar su crujido al romperse. Y se divierte.

El cielo se tiñe de añil, de tonos violetas y azules, de algo que poco a poco comienza a parecerse al negro y queda cubierto de estrellas. Y toda esa luz. El anochecer tibio del equinoccio de otoño se ilumina con la Luna llena en todo su esplendor y él se encoge con el primer tirón de la piel. Se muere, _se está muriendo_. Le arden los huesos y la espalda está a punto de partírsele en dos por la tensión. No deja de sonreír durante el proceso. De medio lado, dejando un colmillo a la vista. Con las comisuras llenas de llagas y sangre seca.

Ya no agoniza, ahora empieza a renacer.

El suelo del claro está duro al caer, y en el camino choca contra un tronco que le lastima el costado, pero apenas lo siente. No puede más, no aguanta. Tiene que desgarrar, romper, destrozar algo. Cualquier cosa. A sí mismo, no importa. Se le rasga la camisa sucia, dejando al descubierto un pecho cosido a cicatrices. Unas más recientes y oscuras que otras, pero todas dolorosamente visibles, terriblemente reales y profundas. Cuando sus labios y nariz se transforman en el hocico ávido de carne, y los ojos tornan a ser de un amarillo enfermizo, se queda completamente inmóvil. Parece estar muerto, exhausto por la agonía de la transformación. Pero sólo la Luna comparte su secreto, solo ella sabe. Se mantiene en una especie de trance, en comunión con ella, absorbiendo todo su maligno poder.

La entrecortada respiración que salía momentos antes del hombre, escapa ahora en una especie de gruñido hambriento del hocico del lobo. Se levanta con una agilidad sorprendente y en apenas unos segundos desaparece entre los arbustos más próximos. Siempre sonriendo.

Aldith termina de recoger la cocina mientras canturrea una vieja canción. No sabe que su niño aún está en el bosque, jugando entre los árboles. De saberlo, no estaría ya en casa, no después de los avisos de su marido _no salgáis en Luna llena, Aldith, cuida que John no salga_ que está ahora mismo fuera y tampoco sabe que su hijo está siendo observado desde la oscuridad, entre dos enormes troncos retorcidos. No oye el escalofriante sonido que produce la criatura en la penumbra, ni puede abrazar al niño para que deje de temblar. Los redondos e infantiles ojos abiertos de par en par, teñidos de miedo y un _¡Mamá!_ muerto en los labios cuando el ser comienza a moverse hacia él.

Eleva la vista al cielo, y ve toda esa luz, esa estrella tan grande que no es una estrella sino otra cosa de la que ya no recuerda el nombre, pero que le señala con maldad. La 

misma maldad con la que emerge el lobo de entre la espesura, la respiración errática. Tiene el pelaje oscuro, muy oscuro y muy sucio. Y las garras, unas garras enormes, demasiado afiladas para un animal común.

John ya no tiene miedo, ya no siente. Ni frío, ni ganas de correr. Está mirando fijamente a los ojos del animal, de color amarillo. Amarillo brillante, maldito.

Son solo unos momentos, en los que parece que todo se ha acabado. Porque el lobo parpadea, le observa con inteligencia casi humana y está a punto de girarse hacia el bosque de nuevo. Ocurre a cámara lenta, ese movimiento. Casi puede sentir la sangre, esa sangre maligna, ascender hasta llenar de hilitos rojos esos ojos terribles. Y después, nada. Días más tarde, el médico de la villa más cercana, un tal Miggs, le preguntará qué ocurrió aquella noche, obteniendo como única respuesta una negación rotunda de la pequeña cabecita castaña.

Pero John sabe, como sabía el lobo. Sabe de la feroz dentellada, de la sangre brotando incontenible y caliente por su cuerpo. Recuerda la sonrisa torcida de un animal demasiado diabólico para ser hermoso, y la pérfida dentadura brillando a la luz plateada.

Y ahora los dos comparten sus secretos con la Luna.

* * *

**Venga, os lo digo. Son Greyback y Lupin. ¿Has acertado? Piruletitaaaaa porque era bastante obvio ¿no? un besazo como premio de consolación ;) **

**Gracias por leer, y or opinar si opinas en un review.**

**Isi****!**


End file.
